


Mask

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [10]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: When all masks comes off, what will you glimpse beneath its shadow?





	Mask

_ Flick on… Flick off… _

“How do you think you’re gonna die, Marv?” Blue eyes glowed with the light of the flame coming from the lighter that Chase had been playing with for the past minutes of silence he and his prisoner found themselves in.

The magician didn’t reply. He merely glowered at Chase, body heaving with the efforts he made earlier of trying to escape the chains that were wrapped around him. His eyes and hands began to glow green as he attempted to use his magic to break his bonds but a massive shock went through him; electric shocks shooting up and down his spine until he let his magic dissipate and he slumped in his position on the floor, body twitching and shaking occasionally from what it just suffered. Faint wheezing breaths escaped him and was the only sound that disturbed the silence of the room.

Chase just watched his squirming with a serene smile. The father patiently waited for the other man to lose all of his energy and didn’t react to any of the magician’s goading or taunts. He kept flicking the lighter on and off and the sharp sound grated itself against Marvin’s ears and felt like needles scratching inside his head. He watched with cold eyes as Marvin’s irritation started to give way to desperation and panic as the truth of his situation finally started to sink in.

“You know Marv, you’re right! Magic really is a neat trick. Thanks for teaching me the basics and giving me access to all of your books,” Chase’s smile widened into a toothy grin as his eyes sparkled with devious delight. “It was really  _ enlightening _ .”

Marvin swallowed around the lump in his throat as Chase finally dropped all pretenses and the shield binding his magic down, and the older ego could see the corruption and dark magic practically  _ oozing _ out of the pores of the other.

“Y-You were supposed to use that magic to help protect yourself from  _ Him  _ not  _ join Him _ ! Did you become another one of his loyal, mindless little puppe—” Marvin jerked back, heart hammering against his chest when Chase jumped off the table he had been sitting on and started walking towards him. “Stay away from m— Don’t touch me!”

He flinched away from Chase’s fingers as it reached out to his face. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain.

Seconds passed by but…

Nothing.

“Huh. Anti was right. You really are a scaredy-cat without your mask.” Chase snickered.

Even without opening his eyes, Marvin could see the boyish grin lighting up the younger ego’s face. In the past, it would have been an endearing sight coming from his normally down brother but now…

A finger hooked itself underneath his mask. His breath hitched when Chase started taking off his last line of defense. His eyes snapped open and pleading turquoise eyes met cruelly glinting baby blue eyes.

“ _ Please _ ,  **_no_ ** .” He begged, his pride and haughty mask completely tossed aside.

Chase merely smiled down at him and then plucked off the mask from his face. Marvin could feel his breath quickening and tears burning at the corner of his eyes the longer he felt the cold air sting the bare skin of his scarred face.

The younger man looked down at the mask, turning it over in his hands before dropping it to the ground where it made a loud clack. Chase slowly raised his feet on top of it as if taunting him, and Marvin immediately knew what he was about to do.

“Wait—!” Marvin screamed but Chase’s smile just gained a cruel edge to it before he stomped down on the magician’s most prized possession with all his strength.

It shattered within contact, making that loud cracking sound that broke a part of Marvin on the inside. He stared unseeingly at the shattered pieces of his mask.

“ _ Oops _ . Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen,” But there was no hint of remorse or apology in Chase’s voice. There was only condescending amusement at seeing him break so easily. “I still don’t get why you’re so attached to  _ that thing _ , Marv. It looks like it belongs to one of those cheap masks section in the grocery.”

He was numb. He couldn’t muster up any strength to make another sound.

“... You’re so pathetic. Breaking over such a little thing? No wonder Jack didn’t think much of you from the start,” Marvin could only watch as Chase grinded his foot against the remaining pieces of the mask until they turned to dust. “Hey Marv, you were about to ask me before if I joined Anti as one of his own right?”

A hand grabbed the unresponsive man’s chin and forced him to meet Chase’s eyes which had flickered over to a familiar green color.

“Yeah, you’re right. I did join him. But there’s one thing you got wrong though,” Chase tilted his head to the side and poked Marvin’s nose. “I’m loyal, sure. I’m also his puppet, there’s no doubt about that. But Anti prefers a puppet who could think for himself as his General, you know?”

Marvin felt his heart stop at those words. Jackie had been complaining about another magic using villain who called himself General was manipulating the minds of the people in the city with some of the darkest magics he has ever seen. They had some suspicions that the General was working together with Anti since the glitch didn’t seem to bothered by the villain infringing on his territory.

“You were the one who hurt Jackie to the point he was unconscious for an entire week.” It was whispered with the same hollowness that Marvin could feel in his heart. Horror and disgust tasted bitter in his tongue as he remembered Chase being so devastated at Jackie’s horrid injuries.

But that had all just been faked.

Chase giggled and allowed him to drop his chin back to his chest. The younger ego made a tiny spin in front of him  and practically chirped, “I’m quite the good actor, aren’t I?”

And he is… No one suspected that he would be completely on Anti’s side, not when he expressed complete disgust and hatred at the mere mention of the glitch in their presence. He kept their spirits up as much as he was also swamped with stress and having to fight back Anti’s attempts of taking the channel.

“Why?” was all Marvin could ask. He wanted to understand. He  _ needed _ to understand.

Chase clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head to the side.

“Why?” Chase mused, he paced in front of Marvin as he thought of his answer. “Well, I’m sick of being weak, Marvin. I’m sick of being treated like I’ll shatter any second now just because a small breeze passed through me. So when Anti came to me, telling me that he can teach me, can help me grow stronger, can stop me from feeling like utter shit  _ every single day _ while the rest of you are off, hiding away from him while I’m trying to keep the channel up, I decided to take his offer.”

He crouched down so that they were face to face and the smile Chase had on earlier had faded away into a blank mask.

“While all of you weren’t there, he came and then he took. Simple and easy,” Chase simply said before straightening up again. “I’d love to chat more with you but I still got videos to edit, people to brainwash, and maybe a certain doctor to hunt down for my King.”

Marvin jerked at those words, he has to find a way to warn the others about Chase turning his back on them. They don’t even have a single idea—

“Oh and Marv? Feel free to try using your magic. This beautiful room was made by mine and my King’s ideas. I asked you how do you think you’re going to die earlier right? Well… Since you didn’t answer, I guess I should tell you now.” Chase patted Marvin’s hair before entangling the strands around his fingers and yanking the magician’s face up to meet his smiling eyes. “You’re going to die here, all alone and completely forgotten by everyone. Every second that you spend in this room, you’ll feel your magic being sapped out until you’re nothing but a cold, empty shell of yourself. You’ll die here, in the dark, and no matter how loud you scream or beg, nobody will come to save you. Not the hero, not the doc, not the mute, and most definitely, not the community.”

“Wait—! Chase,  _ fuck _ —” The chains clattered as Marvin attempted to reach out to Chase when he started walking away. He didn’t even know why he was trying to get the other to reach reason not when he knows now just how tightly Anti’s strings strung around his little brother. “You don’t have to do this!”

“On the contrary, of course I do! Once you’re down, Jackie’s gonna be too busy trying to hunt outside for you to pay attention to what’s happening on the inside. Then I can take down the Doc and Jamie so that Jackster would be completely helpless.” Chase cheerily said, walking with a skip on his steps. “Once we got you guys down well… I can lay down the world on my King’s feet. Happy twenty-two million subscribers, right?”

The door opened and Chase paused before he completely exited the room. He looked back, his eyes completely green much like  _ His _ at this point, and gave Marvin that happy smile that previously filled him with contentment and now only incited feelings of disgust at himself and the other, remorse for not seeing and preventing the other’s fall, and hopelessness when he sees the shadows grin victoriously behind Chase.

“Goodnight, big brother. You’ll see the others soon enough.”

With those last words, the door closed behind Chase and Marvin was swallowed up by the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Chase why you gotta be so rude


End file.
